


Tired Kisses

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Series: Who said flowers can't bloom in space? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Medical students, Short One Shot, University, like really short lol, med student lance, medical AU, so i hope they're relatable af lol, they're both tired tired uni students, this is such a vent fic tbh, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: Lance, to the surprise of many, is not all fun and games.Sometimes he gets serious.And sometimes he even gets too serious.Luckily, there's always a certain someone by his side to pull him back together. And if that requires many kisses and spoiling him rotten, then who's Keith to say no?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's not mentioned here: Lance is a medicine student, Keith is a Biomedical Engineering student  
> I literally wrote this between study breaks so don't get into this with high hopes T-T

****

Keith was just fishing for his house keys in his backpack, feet heavy after a long day that consisted of a perfect cocktail of boring prolonged chemistry lectures and a horrendous, tiring work shift.

By the time his shift ended, the little light that had settled outside was already gone, leaving him to return back home in a grumpy, depressed mode and pitch black darkness.

He sighed when he opened his apartment’s door, finding the place worse for wear-though he knew he was partially to blame for the mess, he was certain this morning when he left there was far more…floor, showing. Instead now it was covered in notes and leaflets, a sprawl of clothes and blankets laying abandoned throughout the place.

Worse so, he walked in to find a ball of blankets, a human-looking shape sitting with their feet crossed on the chair by the kitchen table, surrounded by books and notes, a bright computer screen and small lamp-desk the only light illuminating the persons’ tan face.

“Lance..?”

He had entirely forgotten that his boyfriend, the very same one he had been living together with for half a year now, had been studying to hell and back for two weeks now, for what he dramatically deemed ‘simply the most important exam of his life so far’.

It was all fun and games during the first couple of days of his intense studying, making sure he’d go to lectures in the morning, study in the evening, then spend a few hours each night watching movies with Keith, or inviting Pidge and Hunk over to get rid of the stress slowly cluttering his shoulders.

But five days into the week and Lance was a _wreck_. He slowly started forgetting to eat, only doing so when Keith literally lifted him off of his desk and into the kitchen to get _something_ , his lanky figure seeming scarier to Keith by the minute.

Then came the sleeplessness.  
Keith would be comfortably snuggling up to his boyfriend, warm under the covers and with the skin-to-skin contact, only to find that that comfort would be gone not even an hour later, wondering back to his books to study even further, refusing to go to sleep and even arguing with the shorter boy when he tried slamming his books shut to get him to just _fucking rest_.

By the nearing end of the second week, Keith was at loss of what to do.

He realised that Lance’s love for what he did was no joke, and he took his educational responsibilities very seriously, much to many people’s surprise. 

However coming home to find the mop of blankets and books, Lance’s usually perfectly combed hair a terrifying mess, the glasses perched atop the bridge of his nose barely concealing the blood-shot eyes and dark circles, a mug of coffee long-cold now by his side, made Keith realise that enough is _enough_.

“Lance.”

He groaned when he received no response, the boy too busy intently reading something off of a page in one of the many scattered open books, seemingly forming a visualisation of said information if the slow motions of his hands were anything to go by.

Keith shut the door behind him with a loud slam, and that finally made his boyfriend flinch, turning around with bleary eyes, greeting him with a sheepish grin.

“Hey babe. Didn’t see you there.”

“Of fucking _course_ you didn’t see me, you can barely see a thing with blood-shot eyes like that! How long have you been sitting there? Wait actually, did you even _get up_ today? Like at all?”

Keith _knew_ Lance would usually retort this to a fight, or try and laugh his way through, never one to cower over a yell.

Yet here he was, bright owlish eyes blinking rapidly before filing to the brim with unshed tears, his lips turning to a quivering mess.

He was at loss of words. He wasn’t used to such a sad expression on his most beloved’s face, and knowing he’s the one, albeit accidentantly, that put it there, made the guilt in his stomach churn.

“Keith I-“

He never got to finish his sentence before Keith was right over to him in a flash, arms wrapping around the sitting boy and bringing his face to rest on his chest.

Lance’s words seemed to get stuck in his throat, before a sob escaped his mouth, and soon enough he was crying into Keith’s shirt, arms finding their way around the boy’s waist, his back shivering from his cries.

“It’s okay, it’ll be fine, Lance. Babe come on, please calm down.”  
He was never one to know how to deal with such situations, but he tried his best to coo at the sobbing mess of a boy, bringing a hand to cradle his head whilst the other rubbed soothing circles on his back.

That seemed to ease Lance, as his sobs turned into little hics and then to silence, only their rapid breathing heard across the apartment.

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

Keith pulled him back, tugging his face up by his jaw so they could face each other.

“Of course you can. If you can’t, I don’t know who will.”

“Keith I mean it, I’ve tried and nothing _sticks_ into my fucking brain. I’m just an idiot and-“

Lance shrieked when Keith pinched his arm, hard enough to illicit a cry from moping boy.

“Don’t you dare say that again” he said, kneeling down to face him better, “ _Never._ You’re one of the smartest people I know. You’ve studied your _ass off_ to get into the university of your dreams, you _love_ what you do and it shows Lance. No one can deny that.” He rubbed the tears still clinging to Lance’s cheeks with his thumb, grinning at the small pout still decorating his face.

“You’re working hard and it’ll pay off. But it’s all for naught if you don’t take care of yourself. You should know that better than anyone else.”

He felt satisfied when the tear-stricken pout turned into a shy smile, Lance’s hands coming up to meet his, nuzzling his cheek into Keith’s palm.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh, bringing both their foreheads together and leaning in for a chaste kiss.  
“Now. Though I love you and you know it, if you _still_ want us to live together…please go take a shower. How many days has it been?”

There was a moment of silence.

“…Three, maybe?”

“Shower. Now.”

He knew his roommate was back to his usual self when a mischievous gleam overtook his eyes.

“I don’t know babe. My feet feel _so_ heavy…I don’t know if I can just get up and shower.”

“Lance, don’t test your luck…” he started, but it was too late. Lance was already wearing his devious smirk, bringing his hands to rest over Keith’s neck.

“You _may_ just have to carry me. Bridal style.”

“Lance-“

“ _And_ join me in said shower.”

He could feel the heat rush to his face.

“What does _that_ even have to do with anything?!”

“Oh, just _everything!_ ” Lance gleamed, the grin plastered on his face making Keith’s heart skip a beat, despite the dishelved state he was in.

“See, everything is interconnected love”, he started, slowly tugging himself closer to Keith, pressing their foreheads together, “so I was studying anatomy just now, yes?” 

Keith hesitantly nodded. 

_“Yes good, so anatomy is all about the human body right? Muscles, bones, and what-not, yes?”_

“Where are you going with this..?” 

“So studying it in _theory_ is one thing. But having a perfect, well-built muscular body right in front of you, having the ability to see it naked, and _not_ doing so? That’s just _sinful, Keith._ Do you want to be a sinner?” 

On any other day Keith would argue, but seeing the state his lover was in, he decided against it.

Instead, with a begrudging sigh, he lifted Lance up like he weighed nothing, cocoon of blankets still wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Alright alright, I’ll go shower with you, but after that we’re eating something and _sleeping_. If I see you near a book until tomorrow morning… I may just kick you out the window. Alright, _princess?_ ” 

The blush that laced itself over Lance’s freckles was worth the embarrassment tugging his chest at the nickname. 

“I-just- _princess_?! I’ll have you know I’m the _epitome_ of the prince on a white horse!” 

“Oh? Then should I just drop said prince and let him go fend for himself?” he smirked, ignoring how the sarcasm Lance was so fond off slowly found its way into his own vocabulary, after years of their friendship and eventual relationship. 

“…You know what, being treated like a princess every once in a while isn’t all that bad.” he huffed, eyes shifting away from Keith, as if that was his final act of defiance. 

Keith laughed, and his breath got hitched in his throat when Lance laughed along, voice hoarse from all the crying but still genuine and serene. 

He smiled fondly at him before tugging him further up in his arms, letting the blankets fall off of his shoulder. 

“Alright, jokes aside though, let’s go shower. If I threw you out in the dumpster right now…let’s just say no one would notice much of a difference. 

Lance’s screech was heard all the way to the next apartment complex. 

_****_

“And _here_ is your seventh cervical vertebra. It’s the one with the most prominent spinous process, so it’s hard to miss. Plus it’s the only one you can absolutely see at the base of your neck.” 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you wanted an anatomy practice body were you.” 

Lance was rubbing small circles at the nape of Keith’s neck, content to relish in the warmth of the bathwater for a while longer, his boyfriend settled in-between his legs. 

“I wasn’t. Now, silence and lift your arms up. I want to see if I remember which ribs connect to what thoracic vertebra.” 

Keith sighed but did as he was told, secretly enjoying the skittering touches of Lance’s fingertips over his body. And hey, if it helped him feel better about his studies, who was Keith to complain? 

“…and _then_ we have the so-called ‘floating ribs’, which are the 11th and 12th rib. They’re called that way because they don’t connect to the sternum via the costal notches, but end in the posterior abdominal muscolator area…” 

He could feel his eyes fluttering, his own tiredness of the day slowly catching up to him. He brought his arms back down, slowly leaning back to nestle himself over Lance’s chest, far too tired to carry on being Lance’s anatomical toy. 

“Someone’s sleepy?” he felt rather than heard Lance grin. 

“Yeah. You should be too. I don’t think I saw you sleep over an hour or two in the past two days. 

Lance hummed in response.  
“Alright then. As your _charming_ prince on a white horse, I’ll carry you off to bed.” 

Keith pursed his lips at the sound of that. 

“ _And_ stay in bed and cuddle with me?” 

He grinned when he turned to find Lance hiding his face in his palms, the embarrassment catching up with him far more easily now that he was all kinds of tired. 

“How can you just _say_ cute stuff like that?! It’s not freaking fair Keith!” 

Keith laughed, tugging Lance’s arms away from his face. 

“Hey, _you’re_ usually the one without a sense of self-consciousness. You don’t get to lecture me over cuteness, you dork.” he snorted and kissed the tip of Lance’s nose, slowly easing himself out of the shower. 

“Now come on, hot-shot prince. We’re both in dire fucking need of sleep, asap.” 

“Whatever you say, Biceps Princess.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow at the nickname, before they both erupted in bursts of laughter, the echo of the shower tiles intensifying all sounds. 

“…You’re not sticking with that, are you?" 

“Why not…Queen of Gluteus Maximus?" 

“Lance, no.” 

“Your Royal Majesty of Hamstrings?” 

“I will end you.” 

“Thy highness of Abdominal Muscles?” 

“Are you _that_ keen on dying naked in a bathtub?” Keith tried to sound as venomous as he could, which was hard to do with the wiggling of Lances’ eyebrows and his grinning grimaces. 

“Alright alright, I’ll stop…King of-“ 

He wasn’t sure if it was the glare or the hand he threw over his boyfriends mouth that stopped him from carrying on but either way, Keith welcomed the silence washing over them, fixing the blue-eyed boy another glare before releasing his grip from his mouth. 

_“…King of Pectorals.”_

Keith appreciated the silence. As short-lasting as it was when he lived with Lance McClain. 

****  
He was content to finally let himself fall onto the bed, the soft bounce of the mattress comforting, almost swallowing away all the tiredness of the day. 

He was even further content when a certain brunet joined him, long limbs fumbling with a pair of pyjamas obviously a size too big and yet a good inch too short to be his, lean legs seemingly lost in the fabric, a similar situation happening with the sweater he had just pulled on, seemingly too short and yet too big on him all the while. 

“I don’t get what’s up with you and wearing my pyjamas.” he huffed. 

“Mm. Comfy. Smell like Keith. Double the comfy.” he mumbled, lazily trudging onto the bed and shifting close enough to Keith until his face was hidden into Keith’s chest, a hand placed over his heart whilst the other moved over his waist. 

“What an extensive vocabulary.” he noted, huffing a small laugh into Lance’s hair, letting the scent of sea water and drizzling sunshine that the taller boy always seemed to elicit slowly lull him closer to the brink of sleep. 

“Too tired to think. Brain's officially shutting down. And you’re comfy.” he made his point clear by gently patting Keiths’ chest, further nuzzling into him. 

“You big cat.” he smiled, yet frowned soon after, shifting to rest on his elbows so that he could look at his boyfriends’ face. 

“Lance?” 

“Mm?” he groaned, barely tilting his head to look back at Keith. 

“Promise me you’ll never let yourself get like that again.” 

He could see the tugging of Lance’s lips into dubious smile, and knew that if he’d just turn to look at him, there’d be that teasing glint in his eyes yet again. 

“I don’t know love, you _did_ spoil me significantly today…” 

“Don’t push your luck.” 

He felt Lance’s laugh on his chest, soft warm huffs finding their way through the fabric of his shirt. 

“I promise I’l try not to.” 

That much was enough for Keith, who plopped back down to the bed with a smile. 

“…if you promise to be this sweet more often.” 

“I promise I’ll try not to.” 

He didn’t have to feign sleep long after that-falling asleep to Lance’s whines was a constant by now. 

And if anything he said could make the lanky boy lose his words like that, then he’d be damn sure to go to bed feeling accomplished. 

_****_

**Author's Note:**

> I swear anatomy will be the end of me.  
> Also do I absolutely love torturing Lance in fics? Yes, yes I do.
> 
> I'm sorry for the super crappy quality of this, it was just a super quick thing to vent and preferably release some stress lol T-T
> 
> A much more thought-through Klance fic is coming very very soon though, so please look forward to it! 
> 
> If you'd like to send me prompts, read some of my other short one-shots, or gush with me over an au! where Lance is a paediatrics surgeon and Keith is a traumatologist, hmu on my tumblr: dontmindme-imafangirl.tumblr.com
> 
> I apologise for the state of this fic once again, I may just delete it after a while T-T  
> Either way I hope you enjoyed even a little, and bc it's late and i forgot what sleep is, goodnight/goodday/whatever it is in your timezone <3


End file.
